Unconditionally
by bakusuki
Summary: A question posed allows Hilary to become entirely engrossed in what she feels for her friends, and how they've come to be so important to her. You could say, that they're a little broken, and sometimes irritating, but I guess these are her friends.


Good morning, good afternoon or good evening - depending on where you are in the world! I received another prompt on Tumblr ( _and in case you're interested, or interested in leaving a prompt, my Tumblr is: Falbcrg and I love taking prompts from anyone and everyone!_ ) about something that I had recently spoken about and had even answered within an ask, well... **A few asks, really**. It was something that I was really excited to answer, but also something that I didn't go into masses of detail about, mostly because I was ill, and also felt that I needed to re-watch Beyblade again, in order to get further insight. I got asked if I could explore within my writing Hilary's relationships with the boys, and I was and am, more than happy to oblige, because I feel that there was a lot of missed opportunities, plus I really love Hilary.

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Beyblade, nor am I claiming to have any rights to it's screencap and creation. That has absolutely nothing to do with me, and all the rights are reserved for it's creator, who has done an absolutely fantastic and beautiful job in pulling me back into the fandom. ;) What I am claiming however, is that I am is a small loser who adores a show about spinning tops, and also the writing of this - is also mine. The idea however, belongs to the lovely person who sent me the prompt, (I have no idea who they are, as they came to me via anon)_

There aren't going to be any pairings throughout this, or I don't think there will be, unless you guys pair Hilary with someone - **I personally pair her with Kai** , but fight me. If you don't like Hilary, or you're not interested in her, then just do not read, because it's going to focus around her, and I also don't fancy dealing with Hilary flamers, when you're very aware this focuses on her. I apologise if that seemed somewhat blunt, but that is how it is. As I say all the time, and will continue to do so: your views and reviews mean the entire world to me, and fuel my inspiration, so really it's because of you guys that I continue doing something that I hold so dear. If you could review after reading, that would mean a lot to me, and I would appreciate it greatly, but if you do not want to leave a comment - that's perfectly fine, and I love you regardless. - Ellis.

* * *

 **Four years**. Four years is a long time when you think about it, and to her, it almost feels like an eternity - but it's a span of her life that she wouldn't change; not for the world. For four years she's known them, and had maybe known Tyson for a little longer in comparison to the others, though she had merely disregarded him, and put him down to the idiotic airhead who spent more time playing with ' _those spinning, metal thingies_ ' than dedicating himself to education. The thought alone, is enough to bring a smile to dress her features, perhaps she might have been a little too hard on him to begin with; truth is, she'd never really understood how what she first deemed as mere toys could hold a sense of value and importance to another. Their first year together had held its fair share of ups and downs, and plenty of misunderstandings along the way. The second year held only surprise for her when she watched as four friends seemed to almost fall apart from one another, only to return later on when the beyblading community really needed them. Two years ago, BEGA had existed. Two years ago had seen the sport that she had come to admire and adore in ways that Tyson and the others did, go up in jeopardy. Two years ago, friends who would have digressed from the matter and claimed otherwise, came back together in the sake of aiding one purpose - to rid the world of Boris and his control. With the years after that, Hilary had watched the city rebuild itself, and BBA renew under obvious circumstances, and smaller environments, and in those two years, she'd witnessed the people who meant the world to her, reform and grow amongst themselves.

Tyson didn't seem as cocky as he had been, and at least held some sort of consideration for those around him, in effect to what his boasting could cause. Max had found more confidence within not only himself, but his blading ability - through the intelligence of Kenny, and the cheerleading of Hilary, as well as the boys fond ways of supporting each other. Rei was... Well Rei was Rei. He'd always been reasonable within the way he conducted himself, and had a fair balance of calm about him, but he'd reconnected with the White Tigers, and managed to stay within the presence of Bryan - _actually they'd both warmed to one another_. Kai was always going to be Kai to some extent - there was always going to be a slight wedge in between them, something that prevented people from getting too close to personal matters, but he was more open to people, still blunt and straight-forward, driven by perfection, but he also knew when to be fair, and when to be kind.

Hiro returned every so often in the efforts of building and cementing a stronger relationship with his brother - which, after everything that had happened with BEGA and Brooklyn, Hilary could understand. When he'd first returned, Tyson had been near incapable of talking to him, following signs of clear distress and unease, afraid that Hiro would only disappear again on him. Hiro went away every so often to build upon his knowledge of the world and the beyblades that varied from country to country, in order to aid himself as a better teacher and coach; but at least he made the efforts to come back and fix something that might have once been deemed broken. Rei had been a little tougher to bring round in terms of warming up to Hiro, more so because of what he knew of him, he'd coached Tyson, only to later betray him and effectively, harm his friend. Rei supposed he never really, and couldn't forgive Hiro for doubting Tyson and belittling Kai within the numerous ways that he had. Kai had made it clear on several occasions that he bore sharp enough teeth, and if Hiro even considered looking within his direction, he'd be more than happy to destroy what was left of him. Warning taken, and Hilary supposed that was Kai's way of coping with deep routed hatred... And he really must have hated Hiro. Max was as soft as they come, delightful, pleasant and kind, even hoping that one day, Hiro, Rei and Kai could get on with one another, without passing a side-ward glance and inwardly sighing because the other's existence drained the life out of you. Hiro hadn't really needed to make much of an impression on Max - he just needed to prove that he wouldn't betray Tyson like he had done previously... _Which was understandable_.

On the subject on Hiro, that reminded Hilary that she'd just watched him enter the kitchen - if that's what you consider it - and was currently gazing at him through the thickness of her fringe, but that didn't break her focus of the Summer enjoyment. She enjoyed the summertime holidays because that's when she managed to spend time with all of her friends equally, that's when the strict training schedules would come into plan, and that in a few months times, the next World Championships would commence, and Hilary was grateful that these boys, her friends - _her boys_ \- would be entering it alongside one another, rather than to play against each other. This also meant that the boys came back together again, and truth is? Whilst Hilary is still in school with Tyson and Kenny, it doesn't and probably never will, feel right without the rest of the team. When the school period commenced, Rei had returned to his village in the efforts of bettering himself and his understanding, as well as helping Lee and Mariah to teach and coach a younger generation of bladers. Kai had attempted to occupy the same school that Tyson and co., had, but found that just like Tyson, boys and girl alike were in awe over him, and quizzed day to day about Dranzer and whether they could see her up close, and whilst this attention was fantastic for Tyson, who bathed in it, Hilary noticed that Kai attempted to shrink from it. _So he left_. She received a message from him telling her that he had gone to a boarding school in London, England, and apparently, people knew to leave him alone. Max remained within the area, but went to a different school - so they saw each other across weekends, if they weren't up to their necks within homework and reading.

"So, this is the team to beat in the next Championships then?" She notes that there has been a question posed, but at first, finds she's too busy plucking the neat and cooked pieces of toast from the toaster. Her attention soon turns to the mass of blue hair that looms close by, but never too close. Hiro. He seems to be enjoying a slice of toast covered in blueberry jam that Hilary had previously laid out for the group. When the boys did come back together, Tyson's Grandpa usually said that they were more than welcome to stay within the dojo - it would be unfair to expect Rei and Kai to stay within a hotel, and sometimes Max stayed too, which by now, was just something that came as second nature to his mother and father. So, in reality, Hilary always had eventful mornings preparing breakfast for them, and sometimes Kai was up to help, other times he was out already, and sometimes, Hilary had to take something to him. Even Rei was sometimes up to help in preparing breakfast, sometimes he overslept, sometimes he did the same as Kai and needed fresh air. Hazel hued eyes flicker towards Hiro as he sets himself against the kitchen counter, she too follows suit and rests against it, with an arm idly folded across the span of her chest, whilst the other is reaching upwards and she's carefully biting into her piece of toast.

"Definitely. I have a new schedule for them too. Chief was writing it up last night. I think he's finished with it." Hilary states after finishing a slight mouthful, and allows herself to glance back towards the kitchen table. Tyson and Kenny occupy one side of the table, and she's rather certain that Tyson has tried everything from all of the individual plates that Hilary had laid out for them, whilst Chief appears to be pouring himself a second glass of concentrated orange, and occupying a bowl of cereal. Max is upon the end of the table - or top, however you wish to phrase it - truth is, he looks like a little Prince, glancing down at the vast collection of food that's been laid out for him. Hilary watches as he reaches for a slice of toast - two slices actually - and places only one on Kai's plate, and then turns to focus on his own. As expected, Kai has his attention downcast and the pale tinge of his features are blocked by the slate colouring of a heavy fringe that blocks his view. Occasionally he blows at the steam that rises from his coffee and makes idle conversation with Rei, whose sat next to him, and just like Kenny, is sporting a bowl of cereal. Her smile is evident, and casts a constellation of stars amongst her - the fondness that she holds for these boys decorate the hazelnut tinge of her eyes, and it never once leaves.

She finds that she is smiling simply to herself, a little meaning etched into the northward twitch that coral tiers take, and her smile is noted by Hiro, who just like her, is equally observing the scenario before him. Her mouth settles at the top of the china mug that she's brought to her lips, and peacefully, she manages a small sip of her tea, before Hiro opens his mouth to talk again.

" _Is that what you've been smiling about?_ "

* * *

Tyson and Kai had probably been the most difficult for Hilary to win over - or at least, that's what she had first thought. Sure, Kai hadn't acknowledged her, nor this faint crush that she'd addressed him with when they first met, but he'd also been the first to show her even just a hint of respect and trust. She'd grown with these boys, and in ways, you could say that, they've grown with her.

Sure. Tyson and Hilary have their moments, but Tyson smiles a lot more within her company, in comparison to what he used too - where he'd often compare her company to about as much fun as losing within an important tournament. Sometimes, Hilary has gotten to the point where she has to step up and 'mom' him, for example when he attempts to engulf the dinning table, she reminds him with a firm and fair tone, that there are others and he has to share. He used to argue that point at first, claiming the whole: _you snooze, you lose_ business, but in turn had calmed with his eating habits and made sure that everyone else got an equal opportunity at a meal. Sometimes Hilary even has to take Tyson's beyblade from him, because there have been multiple occasions where she's awoken at a ridiculous time within the morning to find, he'd no longer occupying his bed, but instead is occupying the garden and blading. She reminds him that sleep is important, and he can't be a fully functioning World Champion until he gets his fair share of sleep. That was also something that he had protested to begin with, claiming that Hilary wasn't the boss of him, and as World Champion he could do whatever he wanted - that meant go to bed when he wanted, and the same applied for waking up. On numerous occasions Hilary had stated that sure, Tyson was right, and Hilary wasn't the boss of him, but as a friend, but she held the right to look after him. Eventually he got his sleeping schedule in check and gives Dragoon the last clean over, before sealing him away in the cabinet. Sometimes, the bubbly, idiotic airhead that Hilary had come to tolerate and love finds himself deep within moments of distress, in which his fingers cling to his clothing - and she realises that despite everything, despite his attitude and his extremely cocky nature, there's a human deep within him.

Hilary had to sit next to him for an hour once, legs crossed and delicate fingers idly twitching within the emerald green of the grass underneath her, whilst Tyson sat in a blunt silence, with arms heavily folded across his chest, and Hilary had to question whether she was sat with Tyson or Kai. He'd not said a lot at first, simply sighed every now and again, as if to remind Hilary that he was alive, and eventually this fuelled the silent annoyance that had woven its way across her face. She had reminded him with a calm hand upon his shoulder that it was quite okay to feel under pressure at times, and that it was okay to require reassurance, and that no one would view him otherwise if he broke his walls down every now and again. Immediately, he had argued that as World Champion - he couldn't be weak, and no one else was allowed to see him as such, and Hilary had to remind him that even a World Champion is human, and that none of their friends would view him as any thing _less_ than their friend. Sometimes, Hilary even has to mom Tyson into getting the hell up, of course he wants to sleep in sometimes, in fact, at some point every one wants too - even Kai, but they're also within a very important stage of their training, and the Championships aren't that far away. So, Hilary makes sure to get Tyson up in plenty of time, in order to prevent Tyson from getting on the wrong side of Kai, or earning himself a well rehearsed and beyond annoyed lecture from Kai as to why Tyson really needs to get himself into gear.

* * *

Max probably holds one of the dearest spots within Hilary's heart. Of course she's extremely fond of Max. Who wouldn't be? He's soft and playful, kind and calm. But even the softest of boys needing momming every now and again, and sometimes there are just things about Max that he isn't willing to share with his actual mother, and therefore trusts Hilary enough to help. Not to mention, that Hilary is extremely observant, and is constantly looking out for these boys, like a mother watches her children, in the efforts of destroying their fears and chasing away what dares to hurt them. There was once when Max felt so incredibly low on his blading ability, perhaps because Tyson was boasting about new a sequence that he and Dragoon had mastered, and Rei had mastered a new move and Max was still attempting to develop new sequences of his own, so that he could bring something new to the team. Hilary had noted how Max had paled and the cerulean blue of his eyes had dulled at the mere thought of simply not being enough to be part of the team - _he was beyond enough_. Kai had told him many times, mostly doing so within incredibly blunt ways, but the love was there regardless. But there were things that not even Kai could address, and that's where Hilary has to step in. The blond had questioned Kai as to whether he was good enough for the team - _since Tyson had claimed Kai be the Captain again_ \- and Kai couldn't even form a response, mostly because Kai didn't know what to say without wanting to chastise Max to heavily for doubting himself within this way. Hilary had regarded Kai's ignorance as being blatantly rude at first, but had soon realised that Kai had to stop himself from lecturing Max, and that just like Hilary, Kai believed Max was worth more than the stars. You see, unlike Kai, Hilary knows what to say, and also knows how to comfort people, whilst Kai finds it almost impossible to comfort himself at the best of times.

In times like that, Hilary had reminded Max that there was a reason as to why he was a part of this team, and that being a little late in developing skills, didn't make you any less of the blader that you are. On a few occasions, she'd even reminded him that of course Max is a brilliant blader, for he got himself and Rick so far throughout the last World Championships, without the assistance of the others. Sometimes, that is enough. Sometimes, it's nowhere near enough, and Hilary knows when it is time to take to plan B. Sometimes Max needs to be reminded that when he does finally master a new sequence, or a new move, that it will be even more exciting for people to watch - because _everyone_ is honestly starting to get bored of hearing Tyson boast here and there, and Rei really wishes that Kai would shed some light on his own skills. Sometimes, that works. Sometimes it is enough to remind Max that he is important to this team, and like everyone else, he plays an important role, and that without him, and his kindness? Even the most strong-willed would crumble. There are times when Max wants to obtain a notion of peace and serenity, and allow himself to stir within inner thoughts that are deemed poisonous and unfair, and Hilary is more than fine to just sit there and hold his hand every now and again; _a little squeeze reminds him that he's never alone_. There are even days when Max just wants the silence but seeks comfort within the crook of Hilary's neck, because that's something he couldn't do with the boys. The boys are excellent, but not even they allow Max to bury his features into the crook of their neck.

" _I think you're great._ " That's all she says. That is _all_ that she ever says in moments like this, and that is enough.

* * *

Even stoic and 'I-don't-need-anything-or-you' Kai needs to be mommed every now and again. Every now and again, he needs to be reminded to shower, or to eat, or even sleep. Kai had always served as an enigma to her, one that was wrapped within a scarf, and even when the scarf was removed, there was more plenty more layers for you to attempt to understand. There are days when he is hard upon the others, but harder upon himself - never willing to rest or clean up until something has been perfected, which is actually a characteristic of Kai that has been admired by the many, and one that drives Hilary insane. Once, he was out within the cold, metal still clashing against cans, followed by the occasional huff of annoyance, or few uttered curse words, that's when Kai really allowed all composure to come loose, and Hilary had to be the haven that placed gentle hands upon his shoulders and demanded he go to sleep. There are even days where Kai lacks the strength to get out of bed, mostly because part of him still clings to his past, and the very mention of it, is enough to snatch Kai of whatever strength he had prior to it's mention. Hilary is also the only who manages to get in and out of his room unscathed, sometimes bringing him breakfast, sometimes to genuinely get him out of his bed. Even the hardest to crack needs the kind voice that says: _I'm with you, no matter what_. Rei noted that once he'd attempted to see how Kai was, only to be met with a wall of daggers and the eerie notion of dreaded silence, and Tyson had later commented that Kai was honestly hard work, and Hilary had to remind Tyson that Kai isn't hard work, _he's just human_.

" _Hey, Kai._ "

" _Hn._ "

She recalls that being the response she got for a few of her questions, and whilst it had irritated her to say the least, she also knew that she couldn't push Kai, and she certainly shouldn't push him into doing something he doesn't want to do, never mind exposing his weaknesses, or exposing his current mental state. So her hand sets just upon his leg, or more like, his calf. She does so in the efforts of proving to Kai that he isn't out of reach, nor untouchable, and that his friends are very much aside him. The others might not be the best with words, or are incapable of showing Kai just how much he means to them, so Hilary does it instead. Hilary has a softness about her, that you wouldn't believe until you actually got to know her - that's how Kai had discovered that he could trust Hilary, and in turn, he'd unravelled himself to her. At her touch however, he'd bent double, and folded in upon himself, he hadn't tensed however, and that said something.

" _Don't._ " He speaks. **Don't feel sorry for him, because he often considers himself a burden to them anyway**. He doesn't need to say anything else in order for Hilary to understand, because she already knew, and it almost shatters her porcelain exterior at the mere thought of Kai assuming he was no more than a burden.

" _You have to get up though, it's coming up to nine, and I know you hate staying in bed past nine. Not to be a pain, but I also made you blueberry jam toast, and I did not slave over the toaster for you to deny the food I made, so get up._ " She moves from his bed, and he notes the weight that has been lifted from just around the span of his legs. It isn't too long however, until he notes that she's moving around and collecting up a small pile of clothing - diving into his cupboards to pull out a t-shirt, as well as a pair of socks and jeans. Yes, if he thought he could get away with staying in bed today, **he was wrong**.

" _Look. I have your clothes out for you. Just... Take your time, hey Kai. No one's rushing you, and the others? They'll understand if you're a little late to training. Oh, and Kai? I miss your grumpy face at the breakfast table._ "

Hilary can tell Kai to man up in the most obvious of ways, in fact, Hilary could probably just say: man up, and would be met by the wonders of his smile, and Hilary has to admit - it's a very pleasant smile. Sometimes Kai simply disappears for hours, without saying anything, sometimes he's gone for an hour, and other times, he doesn't come back until late in during the night, and sometimes, he doesn't come back at all, until the next morning. Kai has a system in which he has to move about occasionally in the efforts of not overloading himself with newfound attachments, but also, because sometimes he just needs to be alone and clear his head. Of course, when he returns, Max and Rei make sure they are out of the room, and preferably far away, whilst Tyson enjoys eavesdropping on Hilary and Kai, and she's currently within a well informed lecture about how she didn't know where Kai was, she didn't know if he was okay, or if he was too cold - did he sleep? Did he eat? What did he eat, and where did he sleep? Who did he stay with? _And for the love of God, could he leave a note next time!_ Hilary's found within her observations of Kai, that he has a particular look and beholds certain body language when he's in aid of being alone, or when the company of others becomes somewhat overbearing, or when he generally is just falling into a pit of clear distress - _he doesn't hide it very well any more_. Despite his best attempts, he doesn't manage to suppress the look that screams out for peace, and Hilary knows when to allow him his peace, and when to give the others the look that suggests: _leave him be_. Just as Hilary knows when Kai is being too hard on himself, or when he's attempting to break through barriers in the efforts of succeeding new limits; it's written within his body language. It's noted within the tiresome way that Kai folds in upon himself, in his efforts of bearing no new scars. You could say, that Hilary is the only one who gets away with sitting on his bed, when he's buried his face into the comfort of his pillow, just to find a moment of normality, whilst she lectures him on for once in his life to look after himself, and stop giving her a heartache... Or that she's the only one who could get away with wearing his scarf - when he actually does remove it. He doesn't remove it often, but when he does, there's enough trust within him, to leave it with her.

* * *

Rei has his moments too - _they all do_ , they wouldn't be human without them. He's usually the best in terms of maintaining his composure, and maintaining this reputation that floats amongst him... Or at least second best, Hilary supposes if maintaining your composure and reputation was a competition, Kai and Rei would be scrapping to the end. But just like Kai, there are moments when even the most composed need a moment to fall apart. In every sense of the word, Rei is mature, with a balanced sense of his surroundings and the evolving world around him, he understands the world that evolves around him, and you could say, that Rei evolves with the world. He has his moments, however. He has these moments where he becomes so engrossed by his own thoughts, and delves into the matter of pushing himself too hard and too far, and everyone has their limits. Hilary notes that the raven haired boy usually crosses his arms over the span of his chest whenever he is thinking, or merely requires a moment to himself - which is most unlike Rei - but there's always something woven into the span of his flesh that speaks in volumes that Rei's silence simply doesn't. Cheeks will hollow occasionally, and she notes that occasionally he furrows the black span of eye brows, and once petite and polite features with contort in a sense of irritation of self-inflicted anger. The brunette has known Rei long enough to know when it's time to remind him to take it easy - on not himself, but his friends too.

Sometimes he's a little sharp with them, like a glass cut edge with ridged edges, and sometimes he's a little blunt, there has even been a few times when Rei has been out of line with them - but then, haven't they all been out of line with one another at some point? Rei gets worked up over the smallest of things, he strives for just as much perfection as that as what Kai does, but very much unlike Kai, **he can't hide the annoyance**. There was once that he lost Driger, Hilary remembers it very well, it's a vivid screen that plays constant memory upon her mind whenever the occasion arises. She recalls how he'd seemed lost, and she supposes that in some way, yes, he was lost. She's come to understand beyblading and bitbeasts more than she could have ever deemed possible, but to some extent, she supposes she'll never truly understand the relationship established between blader and beast. Regardless, he had seemed lost, as if a part of Driger being taken, had snatched away a part of him, like a light had been snuffed out within the colouring of his eyes, or the thunderous storm that once howled within him, had settled. He strives for utter perfection and more so, because he doesn't want to lose Driger again, he doesn't wish to view himself as unworthy, but Hilary see's so much more than that. One time he was entirely focused on his blade, glaring an amber stare down upon the bitchip of his blade, he needn't say anything, because Hilary already.

" _You push yourself far too hard._ " She had stated. She recalls it as if it was a mere photograph within her very hand. It had only happened a few days ago, it had surfaced during one of their training periods. Tyson had been heavily involved in battling Max, and Kai - surprise, surprise - had beaten Rei and then stated that Rei's attack has pathetic.

" _And Kai was a little too hard on you, but I also get where he's coming from. You place all this control into striving for perfection, and yet you forget what is most important._ " Her hand sets upon his shoulder, and agile digits flow carefully against the material of his tunic. She looks at him like a sister would look at their brother, a face writhing in concern, but the admiration still holds it's place within the colouring of her eyes. The truth is, Hilary had always viewed Rei as the big brother type, and he'd very much acted like one. He'd fought her corner on many occasions, and holds this nature about him, that only really displays in light of her. It's a notion of affection, sure, he loves the guys - they're his best friends and some ways, they've grown to be like family - but with Hilary, he adores her in ways he never knew possible.

" _Kai's just doing what he has too, and besides Hilary, he was kinda right. My attack was weak to say me and Driger had been working on it._ "

" _Kinda. But not completely. I don't think it was pathetic. Maybe - not as great as usual, but still pretty cool. You need to realise how powerful you actually are, and perfection will come that way. You're wasting far too much time perfecting a move, that when it comes to demonstrating it - you're unfocused. You're good enough, Rei._ "

* * *

Chief means well, and always does his best to ensure that his friends get the same amount of his attention when it comes to developing blades that enhance particular strategies that the boys have designed for themselves, or blades that hold a better flow for the teams particular battling style, but even he has his moments. He has his moments where he stays up attempting to create a masterpiece and before he's even worn himself out, Dizzi had been worn out long before, insisting that she must sleep, and Kenny do the same too. Hilary had attempted to be firm with Chief, telling him that he wasn't much use if he was lacking sleep and incapable of constructing his own thoughts and speech, but even then, that hadn't been enough to settle him, and Hilary almost feared that Chief might actually just com-bust under the amount of pressure he was placing upon himself. He'd been finalising part of Kai's beyblade, in the hopes of finalising its spin, so that it would spin with the very force and heat that settled within Kai, and whilst Hilary knew that Chief meant well, and would share his attention equally - Kai was always placing the very existence of his blade within the tired hands of Kenny.

" _You need sleep, Chief._ " She manages to hold back a heavy yawn as he leans above him, hazelnut hues attempting to make sense of the coding that labels his blaring laptop screen. How he manages to sit that close and not damage his eyesight, she'll never know. He doesn't respond at first, too busy burying his attention into the finer details of the blue blade, polishing off any dents and small frays that had appeared within the metallic coating. He'd previously finished Tyson's, and his blade had taken him longer to complete than Chief had first anticipated, and it would gnaw at him if he retired to bed now, and left Dranzer half completed, and he certainly wouldn't have enough time to tend to Dranzer in the morning, before practice, thus giving Kai a half-arsed job. He was insistent on doing so, and refused to let his team down. Hilary understood, to some extent, but regardless, was strict on the idea of Kenny getting some sleep before practice.

" _Chief. Bed._ "

" _Not now Hilary. I need to finish Dranzer, for Kai. I promised him!_ " He's thumbing the metal parts within his hands, attempting to decide which is the better attack ring for him, or more... Which will stay in one piece during Kai's hefty attacks. Hilary shakes her head and refuses to accept this, so she reaches her hands to Dizzi's screen, before pulling his laptop to a close, thus removing possible stats from his view.

" _Mhm. And do you think Kai would want you to tire yourself? Do you think any of them want you too? Chief, I know you promised Kai, and you can always continue with it tomorrow. I'm sure he won't mind waiting a little longer._ "

" _This is Kai we're talking about. I promised him!_ "

" _And I'm saying, you go to sleep. Dranzer will still be there in the morning, and besides, you can hardly decide which rings match Kai's stats. Maybe a few hours sleep, some breakfast and some coffee will help change that in the morning._ " Her voice is firm, and soon, she's snatching Dranzer away from Chief's grasp. The truth is, he'll not let things slide whilst the blade he's working on is either, within his hands, or within reaching distance. Hilary soon pockets the small blade, knowing full well that Kai won't mind if Hilary looks after it - much rather Hilary or Chief, than anyone else. Her actions earn a faint scowl from Chief, who soon submits to defeat and admits that he's actually tired.

The next morning, he'd almost freaked out over the breakfast table when he had told Kai that he hadn't been able to finish Dranzer in time for Kai to use in practice, so he'd have to finish his work on her now, not to mention that Hilary had snatched up Dranzer from him, thus preventing Kenny from continuing anyway. He had almost freaked when he'd been met by the tamed crimson stare off of Kai - _his glare was quite frightening, and even Hilary felt the chill swoop down the span of her spine_ \- who soon provided a light-hearted laugh, and offered out his hand with Dranzer set within his palm.

" _You're too hard on yourself._ " And that had been all that Kai had said, before excusing himself from the breakfast - but not before leaving Dranzer aside of Kenny.

He's too hard on himself, because if anything happens to his friends, or their blades get damaged, or they even lose a match, Kenny blames himself. Assuming that it is all his fault that something happened to his friends, he is the one who fixed and maintained their blades after all. He's set within this endless torment that his intellect won't be enough, or that he'll fail them when it comes to Championships. Hilary imagines that, that isn't the best of mind frames to be within, and has told him many of times that: **if you think you're going to fail, then you probably are going to fail**. He'd even revealed to her on some occasions, when lacking in sleep and making docile and halfhearted decisions that he wasn't good enough for the team. She'd made him a cup of coffee and sat with him for an hour, reminding him that he was beyond good enough, but that holding a position upon the team shouldn't be the most important thing to him. _It was their friendship_. Kenny had always had a better friendship with Tyson from the beginning, and had even doubted the intentions of Max. Rei had come along like a breeze, and to begin with, Kenny had supposed that he could put up with the raven haired boy, just as long as he didn't act as arrogant as he had when they had first met. That had been an act however, and Kenny had quickly warmed to him. Kai had perhaps been the most difficult for Kenny to form some sort of friendship with, mostly because Kai made himself seem like he was worlds apart from the others, or at any chance to bond, Kai closed down upon them. Kenny had also learnt that Kai was perhaps one of the most emotionally driven friends that he had... He'd learnt that alongside his friends, Kenny and Hilary also made up part of the team as well. They both played vital roles, as not only team players, but friends, and having friends that you truly loved and belonged aside, was probably the most important aspect at play.

" _They can be a bunch of pains, Chief, but they never blame you for anything that happens to them. You have to remember that we're a team, and that when this team loses, we lose together, and when we win-_ "

" _We win together?_ "

" _I was actually going to say that you get a boasting, big-headed Tyson, **but sure**._ "

* * *

She'd been silent for long enough, idly chewing at the mouthful of toast that she had, engrossed within the fondness that she held for her friends, engrossed within the love and admiration that she had for all of them, for who they had become, and how far each of them had come. So, much so, that she'd very almost forgotten that Hiro had even posed a question, and was now watching her intently. There's a faint smile of coral dancing amongst her lips, a northward twitch that is only just noticed, but it's there. It doesn't speak too much, but it says what it needs to say. These are her friends. They're a little broken, and grouchy, and bubbly, and sometimes she has put Tyson within his place, and tell Kai to man up, sometimes they're a little messy, and irritating - but they're also her friends. Her boys, and she'd be damned without them.

Her smile becomes a little more obvious at this point, the corners are etching their way into the span of her cheeks - there is a warmth and a purity about the way she smiles. There's something about it, that sings within a fond chorus.

" _Yeah. You could say that... I guess. I guess these are my friends_."


End file.
